


Never Again

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bust up with Ali, you would have thought that a night on the town with the guys was just what Billy needed, but he didn't expect the night would end this way. Please read and review, let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Billy you have to come, Elijah's comming, Sean's comming, Orli's comming, Viggo might be comming and there's gonna be loads more people there."

"I dunno, Dom, I don't really wanna leave Ali on her own."

"Bill, listen to me, the last 2 guy's nights out we had you missed. The guys are starting to think you don't like them anymore! You're only in America till Next Tuesday!"

"Well...OK I'll come, but I don't wanna get too drunk"

"Great, see you later!"

Billy hung up and walked over to the coffee maker, he got 2 cups out of the cupboard and poured the coffee. He picked up the 2 cups and went over to the sofa, on which Ali was sprawled, engrossed in an episode of Sex in The City. He placed the coffee on the table and glanced over at Ali.

"Hey Ali, I'm going out with the guys tonight."

"What? Billy can't you and me just have a quiet night in?" she said seductivly.

"Since we've been here they've invited me on 3 guy's nights out and I didn't go to the last 2 because I was having a "quiet night in" with you"

"But, you've seen them loads, while we've been here!"

"YES BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GO OUT DRINKING WITH THEM BECAUSE YOU'VE DECIDED THAT YOU WANT A QUIET NIGHT IN!!!!" the viens in his neck bulging as he screamed at Ali.

Tears filled Ali's eyes as she grabbed the coffee cup a threw it at Billy, who ducked, missed the cup but got coffee splattered across his shirt.

"ALL I WANTED WAS A QUIET NIGHT IN WITH THE GUY I LOVE AND YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME HAVE THAT!" she stormed out of the room slamming the door as she left.

Billy was left alone, sat a chair, drenched in coffee. He wanted to go and apologise to Ali, but he decided to stay where he was. He had nothing to apologise for, it was like Ali was expecting him not to have friends just because he was dating her.

***********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Dom was ringing round all the guys checking that they were comming. Elijah was already at Dom's house getting ready for their night on the town.

"Hey Dom," he shouted from the bathroom, "Blue shirt or Black shirt?"

"Erm...Black."

Suddenly the phone rang. Dom picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Dom, it's Billy. Can I come over to your's to get ready please?"

"Yea, sure, why what's up?"

"I'll explain when I get there. See you in a bit"

Elijah came down, jeans, shirt, neat hair. Looked over at Dom as he put down the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Billy, he's comming over here to get ready. I think somethings up. Anyway he says he'll explain when he gets here. Can you answer the door when he gets here, I need to finish getting ready."

"Sure"

Elijah flopped down on the sofa and turned ion the TV. Dom went back upstairs to finish getting ready. As he reached his room, he began thinking why Billy wanted to get ready over here. Something had obviously happened. He pulled on his jeans and a clean, ironed shirt and went downstairs.

***********************************************************************************************

Billy went upstairs into his and Ali's room and strided towards his wardrobe, pulled out a pair of jeans and a green shirt grabbed his shoes and went downstairs, into the garden and layed them on the backseat of his car.

Just as he got in the driver's seat Ali came running out.

"Billy where are you going?"

"To Dom's to get ready for tonight, I'll see you later or tommorrow, depends how long we stay out."

"But you can get ready here!" she protested as he slammed the car door and drove out on to the street.

Making his way towards the highway feelings of guilt started to spin in Billy's head, but he didn't know why, Ali was being selfish, all he wanted was one night out with his mates before they went back to Scotland.

Why was Ali acting likme she didn't want him to have friends? He would never have acted this way if she wanted to go out with her mates. He decided that it was better to go out then try and talk to Ali tommorrow.

***********************************************************************************************

1/2 an hour later he pulled up outside Dom's. Elijah answered the door and they made their way to the sitting room. It wasn't long until they were joined by Dom.

"Hey Bill, whatsup?"

"Well, I had a row with Ali."

"Oh right"

"Just after I hung up with you I went and told her that I was comming out with you guys and she said that she wanted a quiet night in, so I said to her that the last 2 guy's nights out because she wanted a quiet night in. So then she stormed off shouting."

"Bill, you don't have to come out if you'd rather sort things out with Ali."

"No. I'll chat to her tommorrow, she's acting like I'm not allowed to have friends just because I'm dating her."

"Right OK, well, I've phoned for a cab, it's gonna be here in half an hour, you think you can get ready in that time?"

"Yea sure,"

"Great, you can get dressed in my room and use anything you want mate."

"Thanks Dom." Billy replied, just able to manage a smile.

***********************************************************************************************

Half a hour passed and the guys were ready to go. The taxi was there on time and they all climed in and headed towards the club they were meating the rest of the guys at.

Orli was there, he'd come over from london to visit Kate, Sean was there, Viggo had said to Dom that he might come later on. So the 5 of them went into the club and found a table. Orli ordered the drinks and they all sat round chatting away. Billy however, didn't join in any of the convosation, he just sat there.

"Hey Billy, you alright man?" Orli asked

"Um, yea, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" said Dom

"Yea"

But Dom knew and Elijah knew, that he wasn't. They knew that all he could think about was Ali. But Dom had a plan, a plan that would help Billy to forget about his bust up with Ali.

***********************************************************************************************

After about the 5th round of drinks. The guys headed for the dancefloor. Billy didn't want to dance, he just wanted to sit there, but he wasm't going to, not if Dom had anything to do with it.

"Come on Bill." he pleaded grabbing the Scott by his arm and dragging him towards the dancefloor.

"I don't want to dance!" he shouted, still being dragged to the dancefloor.

"Yes you do mate. You have to stop thinkin' 'bout Ali, man. You've come out to enjoy yourself right, get a break from Ali."

"NO DOM. I'm not dancing. I - I just want to - oh forget it!" he said as he stormed off to the toilets.

"Hey guys stay here I'm gonna go and get him"

Dom went to the toilets, where he found a locked cubicle, in which a sobbing Billy sat. Knowing that Billy wasn't going to let him in he went into the cubicle nextdoor, shut the door, climbed onto the toilet seat and peered over at Billy, who was sat on toilet, not using it, but just sat there crying.

"Hey Bill, I'm sorry."

"Dom? What are you doing up there?"

"I came to see if you where alright. I knew that if I knocked on the door you probably wouldn't let me in, so I decided to do it this way." he said as he carfeully climbeb over into Billy's cubicle.

"Dom what are you doing?"

"I just wanna talk, budge up Bill"

Almost immeidiately the Scott budged up so Dom could sit down too. The sat there for a minute, looking at each other. AFter a long pause, in-sync they appologised.

"You've got nothing to apologise for Dom, I was out of order, yea OK I was thinkin' 'bout Ali and yea you were right that I wanted a break from her, but I had no right to take the fight out on you."

"Yea but if I hadn't of forced you to dance then this would be happening."

"Yea but I snapped at you."

"Yea 'cos I made you dance"

"Ok Ok, I suppose in a way we are both the blame, but I don't want you to think that you caused all this. It was mostly my fault,"

Dom carefully thought about his next move......


End file.
